


Paterfamilias III

by Rose_Milburn



Series: The AU life of Ivan Xav Vorpatril [17]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Awkward interviews, Coming of Age, Father / son in law, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Life Partners, letting go, life goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/pseuds/Rose_Milburn
Summary: It's time forthatconversation.
Series: The AU life of Ivan Xav Vorpatril [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1001307
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48





	Paterfamilias III

Count Ivan Vorpatril Voralys looked up as Armsman Fox entered his study. He opened his eyes in mild surprise. “Full dress, Fox? Is the emperor coming to visit?”

Fox shook his head. Immaculately turned out in his best House uniform with a superabundance of silver embroidery that brought out the matching wings in his hair, he had a solemn expression on his face apart from a hint of a twinkle in his eye. “No, my lord count. Lady Marie informed us of a visitor arriving to see you. The duty armsmen thought it appropriate.”

“Lady Marie knows about a visitor?—Oh!”

Fox smiled. “Precisely so, sir. Lord Michel Vorlaisner would like a word with you if it would be convenient.”

“I see. And where is Lord Michel right now? Cooling his heels and his backside on that marble bench in the hall?”

“Yes, sir. Price, Walton, and Sarmiento are er…keeping him company.”

Ivan shook his head. “There’s no need to traumatise the man. We all knew this was coming. How do _you_ feel about it, Fox?”

“Apart from old, do you mean, sir? I think Lady Marie knows her own mind, and Lord Michel has been persistent in his attentions for over ten years, in the face of er…considerable discouragement. They’re not children any more. Nobody’s ever going to be good enough for her, but, on balance, I think Tom and Anna would be happy today.”

Ivan pushed his chair back from his desk. “It just remains to see if _I’m_ happy. I know my wife’s opinion on the subject, and I discussed it with the emperor not too long ago, as well. You can show him in, Fox. If I buzz once fetch the champagne and if I buzz twice fetch the squad to escort him off the premises. It’s just a shame those damned cats aren't still around.”

Fox took the liberty of grinning at him before he straightened his face. “Very well, sir. Lady Marie is upstairs with the countess, Lady Alys and Simon Vorillyan. I know Ma Belka is holding her breath down in the kitchen. She’s got some suitable refreshments ready to go, too.”

“Everyone’s a romantic. It’s _not_ a given, Fox. Show him in.” Ivan was being childish. He knew it, but this interview was going to change the status quo. Nothing would ever be the same again. He wandered over to the files and pulled out Marie’s adoption papers to run his fingertips over Gregor’s seal. _Twenty years._ It really didn’t seem possible.

His head whipped round as the door opened. Fox stood to attention. “My Lord Count, Lord Michel Vorlaisner to see you sir.”

Ivan propelled himself forward on legs that didn’t want to work. He held out his hand. “Lord Michel. Won’t you sit down?”

He sat back behind his desk and studied his prospective son-in-law. Lord Michel held himself very well. He was a tall young man, a typical Vor with dark hair and intelligent brown eyes. Maybe not such a typical Vor, then. Ivan was still smarting from a committee session over at Vorhartung. He couldn’t have borne it if Michel was as stupid as some of the old fossils up on the hill, but this lad’s uncle was one of Miles’ friends, and an Imperial Auditor to boot. He had to have something going for him.

Michel shifted uneasily in his seat. Ivan pulled himself together. He’d been staring for too long. “What can I do for you?”

Michel leapt back to his feet and for someone who hadn’t gone into the army he stood at a very creditable form of attention. He looked at something just behind Ivan’s right ear. “My lord count, I’ve come to ask your permission to marry your daughter. I’m only a second son, but I’m well able to provide for her.” His gaze shifted to look Ivan in the eye. “I love her very much, sir, and I know she loves me.”

Ivan shifted in his seat, wishing he was anywhere else but here. “Oh, sit down, for heaven’s sake. I’m not the emperor. So you think you’ll be able to provide for my daughter, do you? I’ll be the judge of that!”

Michel grinned suddenly. “Truth to tell, sir, I think she’s very well capable of providing for herself. I’m very happy to support her work. Don’t be afraid of all that talent going to waste, or of me not appreciating her. I know I started off on the wrong foot with you, but I’ve done everything you asked since.”

Ivan fiddled with a stylus on his desk. Michel _had_ waited while Marie finished university and had her grand tour out to Earth, Beta and Escobar. He’d been there at the shuttleport to meet her the day she got back, and he’d waited the six months since. If Fox and Price couldn’t discourage him he was made of stern stuff.

“You’re too young.”

“I’m twenty six standard, sir, and so is Marie. I won’t be taking her out to the District. We’ll both be living here in Vorbarr Sultana. You’ll get to see her as often as you wish. Actually,” he paused then pressed on. “Lady Alys has offered us her old apartment. It’s vacant just at present. My father has assigned me an armsman and I can afford domestic help. She’ll be safe, and comfortable.”

“M’mother offered you her apartment, did she? When was all this arranged?”

Ivan might have known his mother would be interfering again, cutting the rug from under his feet.

“It’s not arranged, precisely, just one of the possibilities. My father has properties we could use as well, and I have one of my own inherited from my grandmother, but that one wouldn’t be convenient for Marie’s work.”

“You’ve got all the answers, haven’t you,” Ivan grumbled. “I suppose you’ll buy white silk sheets, too!”

Michel looked puzzled for a moment, and then grinned again. “I don’t think I’ll get much say in picking the furnishings. You know what Marie is like.”

There was silence for a moment or two, then Michel sucked in a deep breath. “You’re not going to put me off, you know, sir. Marie and I are very sure.”

Ivan pressed the buzzer on his wristcom. “I can see you are, Michel.” He allowed himself one last sigh before he crossed round the desk again to shake him by the hand and slap him on the shoulder. “Welcome to the family.”

An avalanche of people descended on the study. Ivan swept them all out into the library over the babble of noise and excited exclamations. Price, Walton and Fox poured the champagne and circulated with the refreshments. Even Celine was allowed a small glass. Ivan called up Ma Belka and Stefa from the kitchen to join them. He watched as Marie flitted from one to the other, brimming with happiness as she ruthlessly hugged the armsmen who’d brought her safely to today. Finally his daughter reached him and stopped, breathless, in front of him.

“Oh, Da, I’m so happy! Thank you, for everything. I just wish Harper could be here to see me.”

He smothered her in a bear hug, too emotional to speak with his throat choked and his eyes welling over. At last he let her go and took a step back. “We all miss him. He'd be so very proud and happy today, just like we all are. But no, princess, _I’m_ the one who needs to thank _you_. You’ve been a constant joy in my life and I’m looking forward to watching you grow even more. You just say the word, mind you, if he doesn’t treat you properly and I’ll send Price and Walton around. I’ll be right behind them, too.”

“Oh, Da!” She swatted at his arm. “You always love to joke.” She whirled away again to flop down on her knees in front of her Papi Simon, who sat with Lady Alys on one of the elegant sofas near the fire.

Armsman Price appeared at his right shoulder with the bottle of champagne. “Don’t you worry, my lord count. Walton and I know you weren’t joking.”

Ivan raised his glass towards the happy couple. “You got that right, Price.” He pulled himself together. “Here, man, you get yourself a glass, and the others, too. We have a toast to make.”

The End


End file.
